Numerous types of prior art retainer clips have been developed to retain mounting buttons of various devices, such as microphones therein. The prior art clips typically have been formed wholly or partially of metal and hence are susceptible to scratches, corrosion and rust and can damage the surfaces to which they are mounted.
Two such prior art retainer clips are sold by Radio Shack under Catalog Numbers 21-923 and 21-1130. The '923 clip is a one piece metal clip with top and bottom mounting walls connected by side walls to a raised clip central wall portion. A clip finger is stamped out of one side wall, with part of the periphery cut out and away from the central wall portion and connecting only to the top mounting wall through the side wall. The clip finger is bent downwardly away from the central wall portion and extends beneath the access slot formed by the cut out clip. The clip finger is the same thickness as the rest of the clip and bends at the side wall. The clip finger includes a raised button near the end to fit into the hole formed centrally in most device mounting buttons. The '923 clip can be screwed or adhesively adhered to the desired mounting surface. The '1130 clip also is a metal clip stamped from a piece of metal which is cut out to form an access slot which is bent back above the body of the clip. No clip finger is formed in the '1130 clip. The clip is adapted to include a magnet mounted to the bottom of the clip body which then can be mounted magnetically to the appropriate metal surface.
A third prior art type of clip is frequently provided with radio microphones. This clip also is a one-piece stamped clip having a mounting wall and a clip wall connected to and extending therefrom. The clip wall has two arms forming the access slot with a clip finger cut from and extending between the two arms from the clip wall. The clip finger is bent in multiple points to provide a bias against a mounting button inserted into the access slot. The clip finger again bends at the clip wall.
Applicant has seen two other types of clips. One clip was formed from an integral raised plastic shell body, having an access slot formed in a front wall and opening to one edge. The clip included an integral perpendicular side wall formed around the front wall, except for the access slot edge, without a clip finger. The other type of clip had a similar type of plastic shell body, with a second piece of metal forming a back plate and providing a metal clip finger to provide a grounding function for the clip. Each of the prior art metallic clips requires several stamping and forming operations to manufacture the retainer clip. The one prior art plastic retainer clip does not provide for grounding or a clip finger at all.
It would be desirable to provide a compact retainer clip, formed only of plastic, having a clip finger with a resilient end portion, which does not require the numerous manufacturing steps of the prior art clips.